A Royal Destiny
by Ainako
Summary: They say to be born in a Royal family means infinite wealth and luxury, but in truth you are only born for one reason -to produce the next heir for the throne. Princess Serenity was to choose between love and duty.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: One; I don't speak a word of English. The lack of proper grammar here _will_ make your eyes bleed. Two; this is only an impulse writing project. Meaning, I may or may not finish it up. It depends on how motivated I am to. Three; I never watched the anime, except for one movie and a few episodes of Mugen arc. I found the anime vastly different from the manga and it lacked so much of the essence that I love in the manga. Four; I intended to make this into a light story a la otome game a la Tokimeki Memorial but I'm such a disturbed person I can't write anything heartwarming or cute. And this bring us to my last point, Five; Expect OOC. A lot of them. Especially for Serena.

I used the English name because, well, since I made the background medieval-ish, Japanese names wouldn't exactly fit in.

* * *

><p>Serena's fingers twitch irritably but she firmly stayed them on her lap, folded on top of another, intertwined like a net. She had a habit of twiddling her long golden hair whenever she's not exactly listening to the person who was talking to her but this time was not the time to risk it. When her Lady Mother speaks, everyone would listen, even more so when her Lady Mother was in the middle of lecturing her on her unladylike actions. She was sitting on one of the large cushioned chair in front of her Lady Mother, keeping her face down to show her submissiveness. Her faked submissiveness, that is. Her eyes lingered from her lap to the details of her fine silk dress' sleeves then turned to her side towards the open window a few paces from where she was. It's already nightfall and the sky was so prettily decorated with twinkling stars and translucent clouds. In a few hours the moon might even show its full roundness up in the sky. She liked it best in the night of a full moon. The sea that stretched to the horizon outside of the window would gleam so beautifully in pretty silvery light.<p>

"Are you listening, Serenity?"

Serena would have yelped but it stuck in her throat. Her Lady Mother's eyes are stern and piercing through her like a rapier. Serena's brain for some reason refused to help her conjure up an excuse for letting her attention stray thus only unintelligible mumbles escaped her mouth.

"Gods have mercy on my soul. Serenity, are you even absorbing anything I had been talking about for the last hour? Do you really have no care whether or not you shame me so?"

Serena fought hard to not to try telling her Lady Mother again and again she didn't mean to shame her. It's well beyond her guilt already. Must all mothers pick on one mistake for the rest of their child's life? Why can't she just forget about it?

As if her Lady Mother, the Queen Serenity the First, was blessed with the ability to read minds, her stern eyes changed to an angry one. Serena thought there should be fires flared out of it from the way she yelled.

"You had been caught for the fourth times sneaking out of the borders – alone – to meet some man you never knew exactly who or what he is! Is this how an heir of the throne acts?"

"He is the Prince of Earthland, Darien of the House of Shields." It's hard to not yell back. How many times she had to keep telling her who Darien was?

"So you claimed, yet no one had ever seen him before. You never knew this Prince of Earthland ever existed before he ever told you. For all you know, he could be a murderer. Or worse!"

"But I believed in him, Mother. I love him. We will get married together."

Serena braced for a stinging sensation of a backhand slap across her cheeks. The last time they went to this part of the argument, her Lady Mother raised her hand to her only daughter. The last time she ran out of the room and straight to her own to cry into her pillows. It's all too unreal for the Queen to hit her like that. And furthermore, she had no right to. She only said the truth and she was slapped for the truth being too unbearable? It's unfair!

But the moments only passed in silence. The Queen let out a sigh and glided towards the fireplace that sat at the far end of the room. It's almost an eternity had gone by when she finally voiced. Her eyes, caged by fine wrinkles, betrayed her real age despite her steel back still strong and straight. Those eyes intimidate her allies and enemies alike with just a stare but this time, they barely made Serena sit up straight.

"Do you know why you were born, Serenity?"

She sounded so tired and disappointed. Serena felt her own heart broke from her tone.

"Why, mother? To be your successor for the throne, is it?"

"The only reason a child was born into a noble or a royal family is to produce an heir. Nothing more, and nothing less. Do you understand what that means, Serenity?"

"No, mother."

"It means that there's no such thing as a marriage out of love. Love is unimportant in a joining of two families for a royal, but only the advantages that will come along afterwards. You will marry a man because his family's power or influence, and even his wealth, but you will never marry for love. You don't necessarily need love to bore a babe."

"Then I will be nothing more than just a breeder? Like a brood mare?"

Serena put a lot of acid on her words. She will not live her life only to produce babies and simper like a fool for a man. Well, she would do both but only for a man she love. She would have Darien's babies and none others.

"It is the destiny of someone born in a royal family, be it a man or a woman. Whatever you did should be in the importance of the family. If you need love, you keep a secret lover."

"Are you telling me you have an affair with another man, mother?"

Serena meant to say that in a joke but the other woman was not smiling when she turned to face her.

"Why do you think I never keep a portrait of the late King anywhere in my chambers? Simple; I never loved him and I was never supposed to. I bore a child for him and it's only unfortunate he died soon after."

A wave of silence swept the room, disturbed only by the crackling of the firewood. The Queen walked towards her large desk she used for her paper work and sat, dipping a quill into an inkpot and seemed to had forgotten all about her. Serena was about to stand up and take her leave but her Lady Mother called her back.

"Tomorrow all the guests for my thirtieth's anniversary celebration since crowned will start to come in. I have invited a few suitable men that shall deem very advantageous if you marry them. Choose one by the end of the month long festival. This is not a suggestion, Serenity, but a royal demand. You will be wed before summer is over by a man of my choice if you did not make yours. That is all."

It was all Serena could do to keep her lips shut and curtsy to the Queen as she took her leave. Trying her best not to slam on the large gilded door, she made her turn in the corridor towards her chambers. She ignored the trailing wave of 'Good evening, Your Majesty' from every single person she passed by. She had no mood to even nod to their greetings.

Her four personal maids who were also act as her teachers was sitting at a table in one corner of her chamber. The round table was placed there as a place for her tutors to have a class. The Princess of the Kingdom was taught from writing to politics, economy and even astrology. For someone who was only destined to produce babes, they certainly wasted a lot of time trying to teach that much knowledge she wouldn't need. Her tutors all rose and began to ask her how had her talk with her Lady Mother had been but Serena's mouth instantly turns sour.

"Raye, you tell-tale woman, why did you had to tell the whole world I was gone? To Mother, of all people?"

The woman named Raye – only a few years older than herself – knit her brows together in a way she usually did in anger. Serena would have expected her shouted back but instead she shook her dark hairs cascaded freely to her waist and crossed her arms together.

"And what exactly should I do when you're missing for more than a day when you promised to be home by nightfall? You expect me to lie to the Queen when she came checking your whereabouts every now and then? She'd have my head on a pike sooner I can sneeze."

Serena had not been a person who cared much for formalities and thus why she let most of her friends called her Serena instead of Your Majesty. She didn't mind them speak very casually to her either and as equals. Raye was one of the people that cared even less for formalities and she argued with her most of the time as if they were blood related sisters. She and the other three of her private tutors had been in her service since she was born to make sure the heir of the throne grew up to be the best and fitted for the duty. But none of that matters now.

Sitting on her well made bed, she tried to forget everything her Lady Mother had lectured. She wouldn't know true love, she thought. Serena will only marry Darien and nothing the Queen would do can change her mind.

"Don't be silly, Raye. Mother wouldn't do such a thing."

"She had beheaded people for less reason, Serena, and she wouldn't blink to demand for my head rolling off my neck because I couldn't keep my eye on you."

"Raye is right, Serena. The Queen was very upset when she found out you were out of the palace and out of the borders of the kingdom. Who can say what she will do if you didn't come back alive? She will have all our heads just as easily she would command a nationwide search for you. She would do so if Raye hadn't begged for the Queen to wait for another hour for your return."

Amy said carefully, placing her hand gently on Serena's shoulders – the way she usually do when she wanted to make sure Serena understood exactly what was told. Lita and Mina nodded in agreement from where they stood. Serena hadn't thought of what will happen to her dear friends if anything were to befall on her. She knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if they were to pay for the sake of Serena's punishment.

"I'm sorry. For making you worry, also for making Mother threatened you."

Her friends smiled and began to gather around her to help her undress and get ready for bed. They untied her long golden hair and comb it down a hundred strokes without fail, sprayed fragrant oils around her pillow to help her relax and sleep, and blew the candles out. Before they quietly left the room to their chambers, she called one of them back.

"Raye. I'm sorry."

"You should be considering the hair-breadth away I was to the guillotine. And for making me begging like a desperate fool for your sake. But that's in the past, Serena, and I, too, wouldn't think the Queen would go so far. Cold as iron as she might be, but she's not as heartless. But you shouldn't worry her too much. The Queen had quite a lot in her hands to handle at the time being."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Just go to sleep, Serena. Tomorrow's going to be a fun day watching all the fine looking gentlemen coming into the castle. Rest well."

She closed her eyes after a few seconds staring at the beautiful tapestry on her ceiling, dreaming nothing but the hours she spent in the arms of her Prince Darien. She awoke in cold sweat just before dawn from a nightmare of seeing her friends lining up to a hooded headsman. Darien was at her side pulling her, stopping her from running towards them. Darien's face was apologetic and whispering something she can't quite comprehend. When she turned back to her friends, there were only four heads standing on a pike, bathed in blood. Their empty eyes were as if asking why she let it happened. But to her horror, the headsman took off his black hood and he bears her Lady Mother's face. "In the Royal family's law, the servant pays for their master's fault. Remember that well, Serenity." Tears welled and fell on her cheeks as she curled in her bed remembering the dream. That was one of the first things she required to understand ever since she was old enough to speak. Silently, she prayed to any god who was listening that she wouldn't have to choose between her love for Darien and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainako: I know I shouldn't be using semi colon if I'm not sure of how to use them without looking like idiots but I never listened to myself. A word of warning, this had yet been proof read. Proceed with caution. Oh. The real pairings at the end of this story would of course be Serenity and Darien but I'll introduce you with my personal favorite pairing of the series in the next chapter. I promise.

I really don't speak English but I love reading and writing in that language.

* * *

><p>From the early hours of dawn, there had been news of a few of the guests invited for the Queen's crowning anniversary had already come in. No one's important or influential yet, Serena guessed as no one ushered her back to her chambers from her morning walk to dress up prettily. It was late afternoon when the summons for her presence came, and her four loyal maids were already giggling on which dress to put her in and which man to keep an eye to. Serena let them have their fun and only pretended to laugh along with them. There's nothing in her heart to want to be in tonight's dinner. If she had her way, she'll slither out of the palace and onto her trusted black mare she named Luna she kept outskirt of the city, to speed her off to where Darien would be waiting.<p>

"I see the Princess is already fantasizing the night she'll have today. She's blushing! Thinking of something indecent, Serena?"

Mina poked her warm cheeks and gave a grin. Serena shook her head to chase away the stray thoughts of being in Darien's arms and lied she was thinking nothing of such. But she had been in Mina's care for far too long to fool her. From the reflections of the large vanity mirror in front of her, she saw Mina pressed her lips and exhaled deeply. Her hands had not stopped for a moment from combing Serena's long locks of hair and tied it into two balls on top of her head – a style copying her Lady Mother's, and some say every female in the Royal family had sported this style for as long as one can remember.

"Soon or late you have to forget about him, Serena, and I think you well know why."

Serena studied her hands on her lap and said nothing. She knew why – her love can never be – but her heart ache from being apart from Darien. Most of the time she wondered how can a man so easily make her brain turned into water just by professing their love to you. Most of the time, she wondered how could she easily turned into jelly for a man and she could only blame on one thing; love. She's madly in love with him and that will be the end of her.

"Remember that time when I climbed a tree in the gardens just because I want to prove to you that I can, Mina?"

"Oh yes. You were six, if I'm not mistaken. You stepped on a rotten branch and fell head-first onto the grass. I remembered being so hysterical seeing your leg bent to a different angle than it should be."

"I woke up the next morning without any of you at my side and Mother only said you were off to somewhere to do something for a whole month – I don't quite understand at the time – but that's not what happened, was it?"

The golden haired maiden halted her combing and slowly crouched beside Serena's chair, her hands placed gently on the Princess' knees. Her clear blue eyes were almost at the same shade as hers, and they were sad. Or was it guilt? Serena couldn't tell.

"That was a long time ago, Serena, and whatever happened then, we knew we deserved it. You shouldn't worry about it."

There was a touch of fear in Mina's voice that it made her lips quiver. Whatever happened back then, it left an impressive impact on her friends. Even the hands that were holding hers grew cold and trembling. Instantly, Serena remembered the terrible dream she had last night. They were punished, of course. Her Lady Mother would not stutter for a beat to sentence anyone to a punishment fit for their crime, but that was no crime.

"Mother flogged you for it, did she? But it was my own fault, Mina. I remembered it just as it was yesterday that it was me that was so mule headed wanted to climb the tree no matter what you warned me."

"And it was still our fault for not stopping you from trying, and that all that mattered. The Queen was very afraid if something to happen to her only daughter. All mothers would do what she did."

When she felt Mina's fingers on Serena's face that she realized she had cried. The thought of her actions result in her friends' demise was heavy. Anything Serena does will be at the total responsibility of her maids. Would she risk their well being for the sake of her own selfish needs to be with a man? Serena knew she and Darien will not be together without putting her friends' life in jeopardy and she will not be with Darien if she couldn't make the sacrifice. Turning her head to glance towards Lita, Raye and Amy, all still busy choosing which dress Serena should be wearing, she asked herself again; would she have the heart to risk them? Risk their families and their friends, for the sake of her impossible love?

"I… will try to forget about Darien. I promise I will try."

Mina smiled so proudly at that and hugged her tightly; no doubt she had been worrying if Serena would still insist on running to the borders again. No doubt her Lady Mother had made it very clearly what will fall to them if the Princess broke the rules under their care again. Mina let her go and continued putting on various powders and scent oils, not to mention colored creams to different areas of her face and neck. An hour later, she stood in front of a much larger mirror that was brought into her chambers and look directly into her own eyes in the reflection. Here, she stood, perfectly presentable in a beautiful silvery long dress, looking every inch the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Silently, out of earshot of her maids, she whispered a vow to the person in the mirror.

"I am the Daughter Heir of the Moon Kingdom, and I chose my duty before my heart. Let it be the duty heavier than a mountain and my heart will be crushed under its weight, I will live for my duty… because innocent lives balanced on my judgment. Let the Gods smite me if I ever changed my mind."

The woman wearing her face in the mirror nodded in utter determination. Serena unclenched the fist she didn't remember holding and walked gracefully in full regal aura. Walking towards the throne room to join the Queen, she was trailed by curtsies deeper than she had ever been curtsied before. They all knew the Princess they saw then was not just the Princess, but their future Queen. She _will_ be the their Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ainako**: I just realized I'm using Darien's civilian name and not his pre-reincarnated name, Endymion. Fail. Anyhow, this chapter is a bit of a mess. And it had not been proof read yet. Sorry about that.

Just so you know, Alex is Haruka Ten'ou. And yes, I ship Usagi and Haruka together so much more than I ship Usagi with Mamoru.

* * *

><p>Serena fanned herself with a silk folding fan, a gift from a traveler years ago, to give herself fresh air to breath aside from the strong smell of a feast laid before her. She can feel the Queen's disapproving look from the corner of her eyes and she made her wrist stop. Raye and the others were nowhere to be seen and they promised to be with her throughout the night. They might be somewhere at the balcony, she guessed. She tried to peer through the sea of guest in the ballroom to see if any of them was there but to no success. Serena sighed. Seeing another friendly faces would have calm her down in this ordeal.<p>

Since the start of the dinner, she had been introduced to many Lords, Dukes and even wealthy merchants. They ranged from the no older than herself or old enough for her to call her grandfather, and their faces ranged just as vastly. Serena didn't like it to judge people from their physical look but she prayed to the Gods she would not end up with an old man with a large wart on his huge nose and a missing front tooth behind a lecherous grin, no matter how many greatships of trade he had in his pockets. One of them smelled too strongly of wine, the Queen had to order the guards to take him out of her sight and he left staggering, still boasting on how his House could bring the monarch great prosper.

"It's a pleasure to finally meeting you in person, Princess Serenity."

Her eyes found a pair of piercing eyes that belonged to a man in a suit as white as the hair on his head, standing in between her Lady Mother's seat and herself. It's not that he is old enough to be having grey hairs but this seems to be something he was born with. For some reason, his eyes made her skin crawl. There's something in his look that made her wary of this man. It made her think of how dangerous he will be. Serena's throat felt as if it was strangled. Those gray irises as if beckoned her to surrender.

"It's a pleasure of mine too, uh…"

Her words came out in a stutter, and the Queen was not pleased from the way she clicked her tongue and corrected her.

"This is the Crown Prince of Black Moon, Prince Dimande. I had told you his name just an hour ago. Forgive my daughter, Your Highness. She's usually very attentive."

"I understand. I was lost with my manners by the beauty of the Princess Serenity, of whom I've only heard of from traveler's tales. She is truly a sight to be admired."

His smiles were supposed to make her smile too but there's nothing in her desire to be smiling back at him. He rested his eyes on straight to hers again and made her lost her grip on the silk fan. She pretended to fuss over her clumsiness as a servant appeared out of the shadow where they loomed to serve and picked it up again. Her Lady Mother gestured the servant away before Serena could take it back from his hand and she was forced to face the Prince. The Prince didn't even have an expression painted on his fair features but she was sure to see a devilish grin on his lip. Something in his stares made her afraid. She almost pushed his hands away when he reached to kiss her fingers.

"You are trembling, my Princess. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just… nervous, Your Highness. Please, would you excuse me, Your Highness?"

Snatching her hand away almost too quickly, she left her seat and curtsied to her Lady Mother. The Queen was clearly unpleased but she nodded in approval. Almost showing relief in her face, Serena hurriedly walked straight to the balcony area and found her friends talking together among themselves there, with drinks in their hand. Usually commoners were not invited to this kind of grand banquet but they were not just maids to the Princess – they are in truth daughters of influential Lords and Ladies in alliance to the crown. In exchange of the Queen's favor, they sent their daughters to the Palace to serve the Daughter Heir as personal servants. When Serena ascend to the throne in the future, they will instantly be raised Ladies of their own Houses and be granted a stretch of land. With still years before Serena can be crowned, they would need to live as only maids and only nights like these they could live the life they were supposed to be. Tonight, they were all laughing and smiling; Serena's felt a flicker of jealousy ignited in her brain.

"How come you got to enjoy the night while I had to meet every man my mother deemed eligible and pretend I will think on choosing them as my husband?"

"If it was me, I'd say your night was more enjoyable than mine. At least you got the men come up to meet you and not the other way around like us."

Raye was looking very beautiful in a very lovely shade of red of a dress, her long dark hair made the contrast even more elegant. She always said she had no interest in men but perhaps the wine had made her tongue go loose on what really played in her mind.

"Yes. And all we had up until now were drunken lesser Lords from somewhere, promising the stars in the sky to be made necklace. Can't people drink their wine responsibly for a change?"

Lita, in deep green, snatched the goblet Raye was holding to her lips and put it aside. A firm look from her hazelnut eyes made her message clear – Raye had too much to drink already, stop before you're drunk like an idiot. Raye made a face but she admitted she had reached her limit.

Serena laughed at the scene. She at least wouldn't be drunk anytime soon. The wine they served to the Queen and the Princess were always watered down considerably. This to ensure they would never go drunk and lost all abilities to think straight if an unexpected were to happen, and night like tonight, with many foreign individuals of power as guests, this was especially important. For a moment she didn't remember how many sips had she had for the night. Not that many, she answered to herself and shrugged the thoughts away.

Mina placed her hand on Serena's waist and pulled her to a corner behind a pillar. Giggling, she pointed towards a crowd of girls – and some would have been a mother of three or more – and a blonde lordling that seemed to be talking to every one of them all at the same time.

"That is the young Lord Alex of Windia. We talked to him before and he was the man of any woman's dream, Serena. He was so charming, even Amy lost all functions of her brain and that's just when we introduced ourselves."

"That is untrue. Mina, I did not-"

"Oh shush, Amy. Admit it. You're as charmed as we all were. I know I did."

Mina laughed and a touch of red appeared on her cheeks. All of them were blushing when they told her of their brief conversation they shared with this lordling. What kind of magic does this young man spun to get all four of her friends this flustered?

"What are you suggesting; I should introduce myself to him? I can't, unless Mother told me to."

"Serena, even if the Queen didn't introduce him to you that doesn't mean you shouldn't get to know him. It only means he's not the one to be taken as a husband. And what fault would you do if you only meant to be acquaintances to him?"

Even Amy nodded to that. Most of the time she's one to disagree with the majority but this time it's almost strangely planned to lead her to a certain achievement. Serena would have voiced her doubt but before she knew it, Mina pushed her towards the crowd of flattering women and left her there. She would have skittered back to them but a warm voice greeted her and stopped her in her tracks.

"A very good evening to you, Your Majesty."

His hands extended to kiss her hand but this time, she didn't have the strongest urge to swat them away like she had with Prince Dimande. Unlike the Prince, this young Lord's smiles and eyes made her feel warm. It almost made an impression that she can trust him with her life. Unlike the cold fear that Prince Dimande radiated on her, this man was like the sun.

"Good evening, uhm.. Lord Alex, is it?"

"Indeed I am Alex of Windia. It's quite a surprise you knew of me, Your Majesty."

"I was told from a certain little bird. Four of them, actually."

Serena eyed the corner where her friends was standing, pretending they were not straining their ears to listen to their conversations. Lord Alex glanced at the same direction too and laughed softly. His blue eyes sparkled so prettily, Serena didn't even realized the crowd he has around him earlier had disappeared.

"Ah, those pretty little birds. I was intending on talking to them a bit longer before, well, another flock of little birds came over and took me away."

Taking a glass of drink from a servant who bears a mark of Royal service that suddenly appeared beside her – she was not supposed to take anything other than these marked servants in a very intricate security measures – she followed the Alex downstairs to the garden. There's only a few already enjoying the night stroll under the moonlight, so they stood beside a great fountain right in the middle of the garden. Serena could see from the corners of her eye a slight movement in the shadows that indicated the presence of her bodyguards. She wasn't supposed to be out in the open without one, as the Queen had decreed. Serena wondered why for such paranoia but no one questioned the Queen; not even the Princess.

"Tell me, Lord Alex, are you here on behalf of your father?"

The man narrowed his eyes for a second and made it disappeared in an instant; Serena almost thought she was imagining it. Without taking a sip of his own drink in his hand, he placed it down on the fountain's wall and gave her a smile. An odd smile, as if he never meant to.

"What if I tell you I'm here to attract your interest to choose me as your husband?"

"That can't be possible. I can only choose from the men my Lady Mother had introduced and none out of it. Besides, my Lady Mother had made it clearly I should only marry a man who has great wealth or influence. Are you such a man, Lord Alex?"

"Windia might be a small stretch of land but we trade horses there and most of the prized breed comes from our stables. I cannot say we are a wealthy family, but we have a stable treasury. As for influences, well… I may not be able to strengthen the Moon House's further than it does but I can promise you one thing if you do choose me, Your Majesty."

"And what is that, Lord Alex?"

"I can promise you that I will love you."

Serena stilled her nervous twitches and turned away from him, throwing her focus to the gentle splashes of the water. Why is her heart racing so intensely, she asked herself. She had never felt this way since the first time she set eyes on Endymion and she thought that was what people called love at first sight. Why is she getting the same flood of emotions on this man? Love. Somehow she felt sick of listening to that word. She wanted nothing to do with it anymore.

Carefully, she lifted her glass and took a sip, taking her time to phrase her words. A stab of pain attacked her brain. Maybe she had a few sips too many, she heard her conscious said but she ignored it. Taking a deep breath, she searched for Lord Alex's eyes. It didn't seem like he was anticipating for a reply, but instead before she could say anything, he added;

"A lot of these men can only promise you the money in their pockets, or the numbers of armed men in their barracks, but they can never promise you a life showered you with love. I can."

"You said it as if it was easy to love anyone as much as it was easy for these men to bury me in their gold. What difference are you seeing yourself compared to them, Lord Alex of Windia?"

Maybe she had raised her voice a bit too high too suddenly, the shadow that lurked a few paces from her jumped and placed himself in between Serena and Alex. The guard ordered the confused Alex to back off a few paces, all the while Alex tried to explained he never intended to upset their Princess, or at least how it sounded like. Serena's head was as if contained in water. The ground underneath spun and she missed her step. The last thing she knew she heard worried voices of her friends calling her name again and again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ainako**: A wild new chapter appears! Author used Bad Grammar, it's Super Effective!

I live in a community that doesn't drink any type of alcohol so I have no bloody idea how hangovers should feel like.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up to her dimly lit room where all her curtains were pulled, leaving only small amount of the sun shine through the few spaces in between the heavy fabrics. She wanted to immediately rise from her bed but a splitting pain pierced her head. Massaging her fingers to her temples, she tried to gather her senses to the last thing she remembered doing. How long had she slept? She felt as groggy as one would feel after sleeping for more than a day.<p>

"It's already noon, if that's what the first thing crossed your mind that you want to ask."

Lita's voice was not that loud but it made Serena winced. The other woman gently removed her hands from her head and placed a wet towel on it instead. Closing her eyes to appreciate the soothing coolness, she worked her mouth to speak.

"What happened?"

Instead of Lita, someone else answered for her. Raye doesn't sound very amused.

"You fell on your royal bottom in front of the royal guests, that's what happened. If I didn't appreciate my tongue, I would have laughed. I'm pretty sure half of the guests would too if they dared to in front of the Queen."

"Please don't exaggerate, Raye, you're confusing her. Serena, with my authority as your personal physician, I found you're only had too much to drink and would highly advise you to drink a lot of plain water for the rest of the day."

Lita helped her to rise and sat there at the edge of the bed, filling in the blanks in her memory. Her head still feels like it made of lead.

"I… didn't drink all that much… did I? Just a few sips here and there…"

"Even sips could fill you, Serena, and you're not one who has a tolerance to alcohol. Thank the gods above it wasn't an attempt of poisoning. The Queen was ready to rip off that young lord's chest and eat his beating heart if it was. I've never seen Her Majesty being so furious."

At the very mention of a certain young lord made her own heart halted a beat. Alex!

"He's off the accusation, of course, when I declared you're only drunk. Don't you worry."

Amy patted the princess's arm assuring. A large dread shadowing her mind lifted almost immediately. She couldn't imagine how she would live on with guilt that someone was punished because of her again, especially if the person was one she barely even knew.

"Is he still here?"

"Lord Alex? Yes, I think he's still in the castle. Why?"

She didn't answer. Every move she tried to make in a hurry, made her head hurt but she didn't stop from getting up from her bed and asking her friends to open the curtains and help her to freshen up. Mina came later with a tray of warm food and would not hear the end of it until she saw everything disappeared into the princess's mouth. Even the bread crumbs. When Mina was finally satisfied with the nearly cleaned plates, Serena tried again to get out her room. They were against it, as expected, but she needed to meet Lord Alex.

"Why, Serena?"

"I owe him an explanation. And some apologies too because knowing my Lady mother, she must have placed him through brutal interrogation."

She doesn't need to see it through their eyes to prove her guess was right. Their tight lips and folded hands told her she was right. Oh gods, she prayed, let not Alex keep a grudge for this.

Practically running, Serena made her way through the long corridors towards the area where the guests are usually housed. She was not allowed to speak to livery maids without the mark of the Royal Service and with none nearby – understandably, since no one expected the Royal members to be in this quarter - so she tried her luck opening every single room there, surprising the occupants very much. Who would have expecting the Princess to be barging in their rooms in the middle of the day, asking if anyone had seen Lord Alex? One guest dropped to his knees and begged for mercy. It was one of the smelly Dukes with the lecherous gaze she was introduced last night. He must have thought the Queen herself had graced his present – Serena had seen men and women alike dropped to the floor when the Queen was with them. Never in her wildest dreams would imagine she'd have the same effect on people.

"Your Majesty, please! You are bothering the Queen's guest."

Mina and the others came running as fast as their bulky skirts can grant them from the other side of the corridor just as Serena was going to the next door. In other time, the very mention of the Queen would send her immediately in submissive mode, but not this time. Ignoring them, she stormed her way in another room and instead of causing havoc shrieks and gasps from the occupants, this time Serena's heart stopped beating for a moment.

A pair of eyes held hers. It should have been only for a few moments but in her mind it felt like an eon had come and gone. The eyes of Prince Dimande were casted in an unreadable shade. He was sitting on his chair with a delicate porcelain cup on top of a table. The view of him sitting so casually against a glass mirror with the sun shining so brightly and the wind teasing his white hair would have been picturesque, but all Serena felt was fear. Was it only an imagination that he seemed to have expected her to appear in this manner?

Fumbling with her words embarrassingly, she tried to form some sensible reason as to why she behaved like a madwoman. Raye, gasping for air as she spoke, extended her apologies for her sake and added that the Princess was still not feeling well and couldn't think straight. Serena would have stepped on the woman's foot for such accusation but she let this one go. All she wanted to do now was going back to her chamber and doused her head in ice cold water. If anything could bring sense back to her brain, that one should do it.

"It's as if the gods heard my tiny prayers. I was hoping I would meet Your Majesty again. Please, would you spend some of Your Majesty's time and drink tea with me. I'll consider it as an apology for barging in."

From the look Raye and others was giving, Serena knew what they meant. They can't give any excuse for her sake since he was not some lesser nobles. Prince Dimande was a Royal family of his house and very much at the same level as Serena and her Lady mother. No one should deny what they want, and none shall be refused. Slowly, her friends retreated and Serena could only watch the gilded door closed upon them. Gathering her wit, she tried to remember everything her Lady mother had taught her in dealing someone as intimidating as this Prince. She sat right in front of the Prince with back straight and schooled her habitual nervous twitches. It was as if she was sitting in the presence of the Lord of the Dead himself. She prayed to the gods she'd survive this ordeal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ainako**: I should keep in mind that Sentences Are Not Minivans.

Fans of Prince Dimande, I must apologize. I might had multiplied his creep-factor to the hundredth percent in his scene.

* * *

><p>Another man in deep blue suit seemed to appear out of nowhere and produced a set of identical porcelain cup to the Prince's with matching saucer. Serena was about to gesture to him like she would to a servant of how many dollops of honey she'd like in her tea but she retrieved her hands very quickly when she saw a particular mark he wore on his forehead; a mark of an upside down black crescent. Only certain members of the House of Black Moon wore that mark and never a lowly servant.<p>

"I don't believe you've met my brother, Safir. Safir, this is the Princess Serenity, in the flesh."

Even without having that mark, or even having been introduced as his brother, Serena could tell there's a blood connection between the two men. Safir shared the same cold eyes as Dimande. But unlike Dimande's, there was disgust in Safir's. Unlike Dimande's that made her skin crawl in fear, Safir froze her in suppressed anger. Settling the butterflies in her middle, she made an effort to introduce herself to him despite the fact that Dimande had already taken the honor to on her behalf. Safir turned away and distanced himself from them before she could speak. Dimande followed him to the corners of eyes, but he flashed an apologetic smile to her.

"Please excuse my brother. He's too… occupied to remember his manners."

Safir indeed seemed to have something in his mind, sitting on a large couch provided in the guest room, with scrolls and papers scattered on a nearby table. He studied them intently, with a hand cupping his chin. He glared at her when he suddenly turned and met his eyes. She had never met anyone this angry all her life, especially someone who was very angry towards her. _That can't be true_, she whispered in her heart, _I've never done anything to him_. _Gods, I'm being paranoid!_

"I… see."

Serena twiddled her fingers on the cup's handle and hesitated to lift it up to her lips. What are the odds they wouldn't try to put things in her drink? She could feel Dimande's gaze reading her mind. _They wouldn't dare_, she told herself, _not when they're in my Lady Mother's castle_. The tea should have a hint of blueberry judging from the smell but to her tongue it's as bland as paper. Serena was too nervous to enjoy it, but it did clear her mind. Dimande's smile was pleased, or was it amusement? She couldn't tell. _Gods, please tell me he didn't poison me._

"We haven't had the chance to properly get to know each other. You were gone too soon last night. It was very disappointing."

The way he pressed on 'very' was strange. From the tone of his voice, Serena would have thought he expected an apology for her lack of manners. She would have if she had not been taught that she had no reason to apologize to anyone her equals, especially for someone who she had not determined to be her ally or enemy yet. Serena took another sip of her tea to avoid replying. He must have seen her intention and carried on.

"I had so much to say to you, along with the presence of the Queen, regarding the importance of our Houses joining together. I'd say it's better if the wedding take place as soon as the Gods willing."

Serena almost choked on her tea. Nervously, she put down her cup and pressed a silk napkin to the sides of her lips.

"W-What makes you think I'd agree of our marriage?"

Her voice was shaking but she made her expression firm. Be the steel, she could hear the Queen saying to her in her brain, be the steel that will not bent on demand. Let them try their hardest and see you will not be prodded for anyone's sake and you will not bend. Sparks will fly by each hard stroke of a hammer and they will only make a little dent on you. You are the steel that balance the fate of the kingdom. Bent, and they will all fall. _I wish Mother was here…_

"Because…" He grinned at her, as if he was to explain something really simple to a child. "I'm the current head of my House." Just that.

Serena paused and steadily met his eyes. He was only stating the obvious but also the absolute truth. The joining of the two Houses would help the nation immensely. The White Moon would get powerful ally and the Black Moon would get a bride worthy of their name. Not to mention the two families that had been separated for a thousand years united once again, it's almost a flawless decision to be made. Or was it that simple? Are they really not planning on anything else? _Perhaps…_

Almost instinctively, she fingered the long necklace she was wearing on her neck. She didn't remember putting it on earlier; it must have been from last night. Almost in a flood, the previously faint memory came back to her.

* * *

><p>"You summoned for me, Majesty."<p>

The quiet ladies in waiting dispersed and stood near the walls of the large chamber from whatever they were doing to the Queen's dress. Serenity the First, sitting on a chair in front of a large mirror, wore an almost similar shade of silver as Serena but finer and more exquisite on the details. The Queen needed to look her best tonight. The whole kingdom was watching her intently, waiting for her fall all the time but they will have to wait a little while longer. Serena couldn't imagine her doing any mistake in any aspect. The Queen was a creature of perfection, only a step below the Gods themselves to Serena's eyes.

"'Summons' are for services, and I did not ask you to be here in service. I simply want to see you before the banquet began. Leave."

The last was for anyone else that was in the room. Silently, they curtsied and left the chamber, closing the door behind them. Serena couldn't remember the last time she was alone with her mother like this. Usually there would be at least one guard standing by, or even a servant, but never alone. Her mother gestured her to come nearer and got up from her seat. Serena only obeyed when she asked her to take her seat and faced the mirror.

"Look at you. You're sixteen already. You're much more a woman each time I saw you."

There was warmth in the Queen's voice – a very unfamiliar one at that – but Serena kept her mouth shut when it tried to correct her. It's been six months since she was sixteen; it's technically more precise to say she's seventeen instead. She stared into her own reflection and glanced at her mother's. One would say the resemblance was uncanny but to Serena's eyes, she couldn't see them at all. Her mother was much more in a woman for her daughter to inherit. You could not inherit strength and determination to your child, and the Queen was the iron that held the people together.

"One day you will be what I am."

The older woman's eyes were looking straight to Serena's in the mirror.

"I know, mother."

Acceptance, she already made the vow. She will be the future leader of this land and her choices today will only be in benefit of that future. Something, somewhere deep in her heart was a voice wishing the possibilities of what ifs. What if she was not a Princess? What if she was just a farmer's daughter? What if she could run away from all of these responsibilities and be whatever she wanted to be? What if she could deny her destiny? Those voices, she mute them, pushing them back into the abyss of her thoughts.

Her mother walked away from her then and went to her dressing drawers, making small tinkling sounds as she seems to be looking for something. She came back later with a wooden box, intricately ornate with gold and silver carvings. She let Serena opened it.

"A chain necklace, mother? A very long one, at that."

Her mother only smiled and walked away again, this time to a large glass display shelves at the other side of the room. She took out a long staff with a crescent moon perched on top – the Royal Staff of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. She hadn't been using that too often of late. It was only for a really important ritual. Serena had thought she would bring the staff back to Serena but instead she worked her hands at the top of the staff and dislodging a jewel nested at the base of the crescent. That she gave to Serena.

Fingering the diamond shaped jewel, she felt its every edges and even lifted it to her eye and see through the transparent matter. It glittered softly in silver under the candle lights.

"That is the Silver Crystal, an heirloom of the House of Moon. And it is now yours."

Serena was so surprised she almost dropped the jewel to the floor. The thought of damaging the mythical Silver Crystal consumed her. Cupping it in her palms, she shoved it back to her mother's hand.

"I can't take this, mother. It's too precious."

"Don't be silly. If I can't give something of mine to my own daughter, what sense does it makes? Here."

The Queen took the long silver chain that was previously in the box and attached the jewel to a clasp and made it a pendant. Serena was still hesitating on taking it as her mother gently placed it around her neck. Lifting the crystal and let it dangle in front of her breasts, she studied its seemingly plain exterior.

"But isn't this the Silver Crystal that has magical powers as strong as the Gods? I had thought it will be glowing with magic or something."

There was no reply from her mother. Instead she ran her hands on her daughter's hair – the way she used to do when Serena was younger. Her mother's display of affection was rare nowadays, and it made her blush for some reason. There was even a faint smile etched on the Queen's face but vanished as soon as it appeared. The hand patting her hair stopped and went back to her sides.

"Tonight, there will be the Prince of the Black Moon as my guest."

The Black Moon. Serena had been thoroughly tutored on history among other subject she was taught – though admittedly not being very good at it – but she understood entirely the delicate matters of that particular House. The White Moon and the Black Moon was once a whole kingdom of Lunaria almost a thousand years ago, but a civil war resulted in the split of the Royal family. Nothing in the extensive ancient scrolls and books of the Royal Library ever described the few hundred years following the split was, and even vaguer on what originally caused it.

"Do you mean me to marry him then, mother?"

"I believe you're already at the age that you can decide things for yourself, Serenity."

"The last time I decide for myself, you said I'm shaming my image as a Princess."

"That was a decision not made with the future of the kingdom in mind. That was just pure foolishness and no care for your own safety."

That came out as sharp as the pain of the backhanded slap she received the other day. Schooling her tongue not to say any more embarrassment and she remembered to keep her mouth shut. The Queen carried on instead.

"Marrying the Prince would bring much blessing to the kingdom. We are struggling to feed the nation due to droughts in the west of the land and the Black Moon's empire had grown so much in the last few years in their conquest. If the two families were joined in holy matrimony, that would not pose to be a problem anymore. Trade deals would be approved much easily, as well as the military advantages. And furthermore the two separated families shall be united at last after a thousand years. It's a win-win situation…"

"Mother?"

"When the two families were split our ancestors were accused of thievery and the item in question being the Silver Crystal. It was purely false accusation, of course. The Silver Crystal was an heirloom inherited within the maternal line and Queen Athena, our ancestor, had written vows regarding it."

"Was that the reason for the wars that came afterwards?"

"It was indeed. It was only quelled when the second Silver Crystal was found... Gods only know where it came from, but the war ended and the divided families never contacted one another for any reason."

Serena noticed she shared the same puzzled look as her mother. There should never be another Silver Crystal – it was one of a kind. She had read this part of the ancient history herself too, and the claim saying the Silver Crystal was supposedly a larger stone but cut in half when a twin princess were born to the throne. There was indeed a twin a few hundred years prior to the split but never in the official records stated that the crystal was cut in two. The historian theorized that the claim was just a distraction and they shall attempt to attain the crystal again when everything was forgotten. Would they do such a thing – to wait for so many years just to get hold of this seemingly plain looking jewel?

The Queen didn't share her thoughts on Serena's doubts that night. Still holding the stare of the Prince of the Black Moon, she dared to voice her curiosity.

"The Black Moon hadn't been in reach of my House for a centuries and I had to ask, why now?"

Dimande's grin was purely amusement but his eyes were not smiling. He leaned forward and nearer, and Serena struggled to fight over the impulse need to keep her distance. Was he leaning to have a better look at her, or was it to eye the jeweled necklace she was wearing? Her heart was thumping so hard inside her breast, she would bet Dimande could even hear it this close.

"Simple, actually. My predecessor, that was my late father, was an only child. Heirs to the crown traditionally would be wed to their cousins and with that out of the question, I chose to marry a distant cousin of mine instead. I don't want to be the one who breaks the bloodline and I certainly don't want to marry my own sister just because. Believe it or not, I had been persuaded strongly to take the second choice."

There was a quick glance shot towards Safir who was still studying his papers at the other side of the room when he mentioned the persuasion he received but they rested back to her. Leaning back to his chair, he showed her a smile. It was quite honest and warm. Could that be the full truth? The rest of the afternoon was carried on with trivial talks about the weather and her activities in the day. Dimande listened quite intently and showed genuine interest in her talks about feminine hobbies, it almost made her dropped her cautions against him. She took leave when her cup of tea was finished and he bid her gratitude for sharing her time. His kiss to her fingers still sends chills to her spine however and Safir was completely ignoring her when she politely nodded to him. She breathed as deep as one would when finally out of the water and escaped drowning when the doors clicked shut behind her, and let it go slowly. Her heart still raced unnerved.

"That was quick. What did he say to you?"

It was not surprising to see her four friends still waiting outside the room. They were concerned of course, the Princess was in a room of someone the Royal family hadn't declared trustworthy or not. If anything happened, they would be the first to be questioned and punished. Quick? She realized it only had been half an hour had passed but it sure felt as if it had been hours. Serena forced a smile to them and tried to tell them it went well. They didn't buy it of course, but they let it go.

"You know, you could have easily asked us to find this Lord Alex and not doing something as stupid as this."

Raye held nothing back to call her stupid in public. She must have been worried to her toes to be forgetting her manners this badly. The raven haired woman shook her head apologetically when Amy commented on her use of words.

"I know… I guess I'm still drunk from last night, I couldn't think straight."

"Then you must return to your chambers and sober up, Serena. Thank the Gods Her Majesty was not in the castle. I wouldn't dare to imagine what she would do if she was here."

Serena gave the same thanks to the Gods as Lita's. She, too, wouldn't dare to picture such scene herself. Another war was the last thing the kingdom could afford and if anything could start a war, this will.

"Do you still desire to meet your young Lord or Windia, Serena? I had been asking around when you were keeping the Prince's company. Lord Alex is in the Royal stables this hour."

She stopped in her steps and closed her eyes for a moment to think on Amy's suggestion. Should she, after so much that had happened today, go look for this Lord Alex? Mina repeated that she insisted the Princess to return to her room and rest but Serena had to turn down her advice. She had to finish this today and only then she shall rest.

"I'll be heading to the stables then."

Gods, but she was tired.

* * *

><p>Only after the heavy gilded door clicked shut behind the Princess Serenity did Safir rose from his seat at the far corners of the room and walked towards his brother. Dimande was still staring into the door frame, as if he could still see the pretty Princess through it. She was delightfully innocent but he could wage his entire fortune she was not as naïve as he expected her to be. Certainly she should have been informed of the ancient history of their Houses and undoubtedly knew about the Silver Crystal. Would he have his way, he wouldn't give a damn about neither – he just wants the Princess to his own. He would put her on a pedestal, decorate her with precious silks and gems, and he would worship her every minute of the day. He wanted those clear blue eyes to be stared at whenever he desired to. Clenching his fist tightly, he cursed the perfect timing to hold her delicate face in his hand and claimed that rosebud for a lip. He had to let that one go. His palm burned with utter anger.<p>

"I do not like this, brother."

Safir was still prodding him like a goat despite how many times Dimande ordered him to stop. He would have anyone else to the gallows for that but Safir was not anyone else. Besides, that was just how Safir really is. He wouldn't back down to anything.

"You do not like my choice in women? Or are you still bitter that I refuse your suggestion to marry my own blood – our dear sister?"

His brother's eyes should be flaring with anger instead of silently meeting his gaze. Safir was like a sheathed assassin's dagger most of the time – you never know when it will be drawn out and when you do it would be all too late. If the stabbing didn't kill you instantly, the dripping poison will. He's the only person in the world that could compete with Dimande's fury, and he was also the fiercest supporter to his brother's every cause. Many of what Dimande had in control were resulted from Safir's aid.

"Now. What of Rubeus and Esmeraulde?"

"The will arrive approximately noon tomorrow. They're having problems with their task at the borders but they had sent it should not be a thing to worry about. Everything shall be as planned."

Soon, all his scheme will fit through and all will be happening in his favor. He could almost taste the victory already.

"I hate her, brother. She does not deserve you."

Dimande only chuckled at that. Safir had voiced his dislike of Princess Serenity much too often but he never asked why such hatred on such a beauty. Whatever his reasons they meant nothing to him. Dimande will have everything his way, the Gods be damned if he didn't. Grinning to himself, he could almost touch the milky pale skin of Princess Serenity at the edge of his fingertips with those seductive eyes drowned in tears, wetting her rosy cheeks, as she begged in her melodic voice for his mercy to spare her life. Yes. He would have her pleading every single time he worship her, with her soft wails reverberate in his skull every single night he went to bed like a lullaby. She shall be his own private Goddess and no one shall be in between them. The world can burn to ash for all he cared so long Princess Serenity be his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ainako**: Yeah. I really don't know how to English goodly. I'm very sorry.

* * *

><p>Serena could hear her future Ladies in waiting's unvoiced disagreement just as clear as if they were shouting it to her ears, but they kept their lips shut. They walked in a position spread to four corners in shape of a box, with Serena in the middle. Supposedly the Queen insisted her to move anywhere in this pattern. Serena had only seen the same type of human barricade by soldiers and knights, with huge bastard sword and menacing look to scare off unwanted attention. What good will this four girls do to her safety, Serena couldn't begin to guess. They are as sheltered and defenseless as she was. Perhaps assassins would be nagged to death by Raye's deadly temper.<p>

Walking through the guest area towards where the Royal stables were was sobering. She could feel her head getting clearer, but there's still a lingering buzz at the back of her mind. It throbbed so faintly it could have been just her imaginations. Livery maids and lesser Lords and Ladies all curtsied when she walks past but whispers among themselves as soon as they were out of her sight. Gossiping as always. Sometimes she wished they would get another hobby to spend their free time with. Sure, Serena made their life easier by making more and more gossip-worthy occurrences but she should be able to do things without everyone else judging her.

The Royal stables were blessedly empty of people when she arrived. Serena stopped Mina from calling out for the young Lord.

"I'd like to speak with him alone, if you please."

They didn't like it – that's clearly shown in their eyes - but in unison, they nodded and left her on her own at the entrance. The strong smell of horse sweat and dried hay made her nose crinkled. Trying not to think of the squishy thing she just stepped on with her velvet slippers, she made her way to the stalls. One groom boy skittered and disappeared as soon as he saw her, while another still unmoving from his noon nap. She ignored them, and went straight towards a particular blonde man brushing down a dun stallion. The way he hushed to the animal was like he was singing a lullaby instead. He noticed her then, watching him. He seemed to be expecting for her presence, somehow, but his eyes was wide with surprise nonetheless. He moved to properly curtsied but she stopped him. There's no need to be all formal when nobodies' watching, especially in a smelly stable with strong smell of urine and damp hay.

"Are you singing to him?"

The young Lord Alex – though obviously a few years older than herself – smiled and turned back to the animal, patting its neck. He must have been one of those who adored horses just as one would a babe, probably even more. Curious bunch, those people.

"Shamefully, yes. This old boy had been pampered too much since he was this high." He raised his hand to his waist. "My fault, actually. He was the first colt I was entrusted to."

The way he talks was refreshingly casual that she insisted him to keep it that way when he remembered who he was talking with. Serena does not particularly adore horses as he would but she liked them. Luna, her jet black mare with a strange birthmark on her forehead in shape of a crescent moon, is her one and only horse friend. She found her during her early childhood escapades in a field of grazing wild horses. Somehow she felt connected to the mare and adopts her for her own. Serena didn't dare to bring her to the royal stables though. Despite a crescent moon being the official mark of House White Moon, there is no telling how her Lady Mother would react seeing it. Worse, she would decide only the current Queen is worthy of such a mark, or even worst she would find out about Serena's hobby of running out of the castle without her knowledge. She would have iron shackles on her ankles bolted to her Lady Mother's bed post right then and there for all eternity.

"What is his name?" She asked as she ran her fingers through the silky mane, patting them lightly. The animal gave a light grunt as if pleased.

"Violin." He said with a longing smile on his face.

"That doesn't sound like a name one would give to a horse."

"Why should it matter if it doesn't?"

"It's not common, I guess."

"I wonder who decides such an assumption in the first place. That everyone should do just as everyone else had, just to fit in."

Alex wore a tight face as he said that but quickly softened when he realized she was watching him. He breathed out an apology for speaking out of line but Serena waved it away. He has a point, though. What purpose is there to seem normal? You can try so hard to appear normal but someone will always see that one little flaw. By then, everything else about you becomes irrelevant. No matter if you're a first-born Princess of a great Queen, they will always see you as that sniveling, cowardly girl that can do nothing right. Being normal is entirely ridiculous. Feeling the knot in her brows, she shook away the frustration and let out a sigh. To the young blonde man, she smiled.

"Are you going for a ride, Lord Alex?"

"Yes, I am, Your Highness. May you join me?"

"Please, call me Serena when you're not within hearing range of my Lady Mother. And I would take that offer, of course. I need some fresh air to clear my head."

When she explained what she was doing, Raye was especially displeased, yet she said nothing. None of them said anything but she saw them saddling up their own horses as a Royal groom brought out her ride. She would have preferred Luna and with no chaperone but her Ladies in Waiting would still be tailing her no matter what she ordered them differently. Did they really thing she would run off as soon as given a chance? Perhaps the past Serena would do, but not now. The heavy crown of the Queen is already felt on her head. She would be entirely stupid to rebel now. She would not have lived with the thought of her friends' life at stake.

Alex and Serena went for a slow canter at the outskirts of the Royal reserves, a small piece of the vast thick forest that borders the White Moon kingdom's Royal city with the neighboring land under its rule. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus bordered the Royal city, also the each lands representing her future Ladies in Waiting who ride along slowly ten paces away. Far across their land were four more countries and beyond was where her heart belongs. Used to belong to, that is. Was Endymion thinking of her right this moment? Serena shook the thought away. She shouldn't be this foolish over a man. As if on cue, the weight of her duties came back on her shoulders. She would learn to disobey her heart soon or late. The future Queen of the White Moon should not be simpering over a man. Would a Queen be married to nothing but to her throne? Endymion.

"Pardon me, but were you saying something, My Lady Serena?"

Serena felt her face warmed in a furious blush. Her habit of thinking out aloud had put her in numerous troubles and humility before, but none as this. Trying to clear her throat without looking so obviously ashamed, she nudged her horse to a steady pace and left him behind. The feel of the wind brushing her face was sweet. As if for a moment, she was given freedom. Freedom to be what she wanted, to do what she wanted, and loved whoever she wanted. If she had wings, she would fly. Fly beyond the invisible yet suffocating cage of her destiny and towards the blissful life as herself. She wanted to be free.

Suddenly, her horse shrieked and stopped too quickly she toppled over and fell on the soft grassy field overlooking a large lake. Behind her, Alex and her friends came in a frantic dash. Lita jumped down from her saddle so fast and ran past Alex as he tried to offer a hand to Serena to stand up. There was steely concern painted on Lita's face as she swiftly felt her arms and neck to see if anything broken or twisted. Serena worked up a grin and a laugh telling her if anything hurts it's her Royal bottom, but the other woman did not share the amusement. She simply nodded and went back to the others, heads brought together as if sharing secrets. Alex was as dumbfounded as she was but he recovered quickly and went to offer his hand again.

"You almost had me worried I said something I'm not supposed to again, My Lady."

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what possessed me." She gave a laugh and pressed her lips together, hoping it would look as if she was smiling. Embarrassment was fire in her cheeks. Serena stood and smoothed her skirt thinking of something to change their focus. That's when her eyes found it spread across her vision. "I never noticed such a pretty place like this within the Royal grounds."

The lake was sparkling as if in a summer's shine. The trees around the lake were very large and its branches reached over the lake as if to shade it. The air was cool with a hint of mossy smell of the forest.

"Perhaps it is beyond Royal grounds." Alex said. That made a sense somehow. She knew the land well, thanks to the tireless study with her tutors regarding her family's land. She looked around but saw nothing except trees. It couldn't have been that far away from the Royal borders.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea to stop here for a while." She suggested and peered to her friends who were already busy calming down her spooked horse and talking very quietly amongst themselves. Mina heard her and only nodded in obedience. That was very not like them at all. She had expected them to argue with her as they always did in her every choice. She had expected them to disagree. Even the calm and sensible Amy didn't say anything to explain why stopping here in the middle of nowhere is bad. Annoyed of their ignorance, she turned back to Alex.

"Let's get under the shade, shall we?"

Alex undid his cloak and spread it on the grass for her to sit. It was such a crazy morning to start a day, but somehow all her worries unknot as she gazed upon the lake.

"I do that sometimes too, suddenly wanting to feel the rush, speeding up my horse and let it take me somewhere else."

"You have somewhere else to go too, Alex?"

"My father wanted a son," He took his time before continuing. "He wanted a worthy heir. He dressed me up like this and expected me to be a worthy heir. Where he points, I go. What he asked, I did. Never once I thought of opposing him. I thought this is the only thing the life of an heir really is." He smiled bitterly and showed his clear blue eyes to her. "But then I realized there was more to life than just trying to please your parents. That I can pursue whatever I want, doing whatever I want, without fear of being judged or scrutinized. I can be myself, so long I am willing to be myself."

"You made it sound too easy, Lord Alex. Myself, I have a monstrosity of a burden waiting for me. I can't afford to leave that and took the path I wanted to tread just for my own selfish reason."

"Perhaps because I don't know how it was to live as a Princess, but I think everyone have the right to choose their path. You did not live in a cage; you are in your nest fearing what unknown world lies beyond your safe sanctuary."

"And I have a giant hawk over my head that will peck me to death if I ever think of setting foot outside my nest."

"Take chances by the throat, is what I was told. Nothing would ever begin to happen if you fear what _might_ happen badly. Who knows, it could turn out that hawk is as much as a sweet gosling as you are."

His eyes were enchanting. His words rung in her head like a brass bell tolling right beside her ear. For a moment, there was nothing around her except for Alex and his eyes. _What is this sprouting emotion within my stomach?_ Was it similar to the emotions she felt when she first set eyes on Endymion? Endymion…

"Perhaps you could even have your Endymion if you dare to reach out of your restrictive haven." He took her hand gently and kissed the back of her palm ever so tenderly. His blue eyes never left hers. "Perhaps even you can reach to me, I would be honored to catch you and take you to my sky."

There was a loud harrumph from a few paces away and she took her hand back as if burned. Raye was never amused seeing Serena being so close to any man. From her friends' face, they were inaudibly telling her it's time to go back. Flushing, she scurried to stand up, only to be betrayed by her wobbly knees. She would have her face down on the grass if not for a strong pair of arm encircling her waist. She was an inch away from those blue eyes. Before she could open her mouth to say her gratitude, it was covered by something so delicate yet warm. It might have been just a fraction of a second, but to her it almost seemed to last a thousand years. Serena had her hands on his chest and that hand felt something a man wouldn't have. Her cheeks warmed in either her inappropriate touch or the fact that Alex was grinning so amusingly, knowing the secret is out.

"Alex…"

He didn't let her finish. He let her go and bowed so formally, bidding his goodbye as he intended to ride alone back to the palace. He left her there, along with her four formidable maids ready to chomp pebbles for dessert, looking very confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ainako**: Remember on the first chapter I said I initially wanted this to be a fluffy TokiMemo-ish fic? Yeah. I lied. From now on, only drama.

Really sorry for Dimande's fan for I will demonize him quite a lot.

* * *

><p>"What did you say that makes him so impatient of leaving you?" Raye could have stabbed anyone to death just by her mockery. She was certainly not in a good mood today. Serena would have argued in other days but today was not one of those days. Her cheeks are still warm from before. But what does it mean, she didn't know. Was it the same furious feelings that flooded her senses when she first laid eyes on Endymion? Do all it takes for her to be swept off her feet was by a clear pair of eyes staring so deeply into hers until she felt like she was being swallowed up? Alex. Endymion. Why is my heart so throbbing just by remembering their names, their faces?<p>

"Serena, you're making the horse dizzy if you kept pulling on the reins left and right for no reason. It might trip and send you flying again." Lita said over her shoulders. "Are you all right?" She added concernedly. Even bad temper Raye galloped to her side and reached to her forehead, feeling her temperature as if their liege is a mere toddler.

"You're not feverish, but your face is very crimson." Serena gently pushed Raye's hand aside, only to be replaced by Amy's from the other side. "Amy, is she alright to you?"

"Well. She didn't seem to have a temperature and her eyes are not bloodshot… I think she's just getting the bug. The worst kind." Every set of eyes turned to Amy, who was smiling very meaningfully. "The love bug." Serena could have her head blown up like a cannon right then and now.

Giggles echoed in the silent forest, even from Raye. Mina, however was strangely concerned. "From the young Lord Alex? Are you sure, Serena? I don't think he's a good choice. Your Lady Mother hadn't approved of him as one of your candidates."

"We've only met last night, how do you suppose am I to make a decision now?" Serena grimaced then hung her head to hide her face as if it was possible to hide it from her friends this close. "He… Alex is nice. I think I like…" Her, she almost said. She had innocent attractions on females before but somehow this time is entirely different. Alex is a woman, a very gentlemanly woman if that makes sense, and she might be falling in love with her. Gods in the heavens forgive her, she's really considering a way to make sure their marriage to happen without letting her Lady Mother, or the whole world, knows about it!

"No choice is to be done suddenly, Serena. I'm pretty sure you have a lot more time for him to court you properly… given the Queen have her say, that is. I don't want to sound harsh, but I don't think Her Majesty will allow it." Lita rested her hand on Serena's shoulder, patting it very assuring. "He is just a young Lord of no influences, and an heir to the throne deserved a lot more than a pretty young Lord." The rest of the girls voiced their agreements.

Slightly annoyed, she made a face and stuck her tongue at them before nudging her horse to speed up. They were still laughing behind her but Serena tried not to strain her ears to hear what. They didn't stop picking on her until she reached the palace's grounds again and left her horse to the stable boy. Her friends were calling her back but she didn't want to wait for them and went ahead. She was just about to go back to her study and relaxed until dinner but her luck ran out and there she was standing at the middle of the large main stairway, looking up to her Lady Mother. Judging from the cold stare, Serena was displeasing her yet again. She would have just acted innocent and babbling whatever excuses her brain can think of but her eyes saw another person standing right beside her Lady Mother. Dressed in a light lavender suit, Prince Dimande wore a grin that sends chill on the back of her arm. He was amused for some reason.

"I'm glad to see you up and well, Serenity. Now go ahead and get yourself groomed and join us for tea." There was only ice in that tone. Serena didn't get to say anything back but to curtsy her leave and tore her eyes away from the lingering gaze of the prince. _Gods, my knees are shivering!_

"You fell flat on your bottom in the forest, remember? That's why we were trying to get you back to your rooms through the servant's corridor." Mina urgently said and let out a sigh. "Sometimes I think you have the worst luck in all the land under the sun. Her Majesty was not too pleased seeing the Princess with grass stain on her skirt and dirt on her hair, didn't she?" For the second time that day, Serena became as red as a boiled lobster.

Adjusting her white dress with heavy lace decorations on the hems, she let out a nervous breath before lightly knocking on the oak doorframe to the Queen's sitting room. Usually she didn't need to ever knock to enter a room – servants are plentiful for that duty alone – but this is the Queen's sitting room and whatever unsaid rules regarding Royal blood should not have need to lift a finger for anything did not apply here. Supposedly any rank or status is ignored in the spacious room overlooking the palace's courtyard and a large fountain, but Serena certainly could feel the suffocating pressure of authority from her Lady Mother here just as everywhere else. And now she would have to face that along with the Prince of the Black Moon Kingdom.

Entering, she bid to her Lady Mother and the Prince who was sitting face to face with teacups filled with steaming tea in front of them. The Queen nodded and gestured her to sit on the same sofa the Prince Dimande was sitting on. She would have grimaced and sat elsewhere but instead she bit the inside of her cheeks and tried to gracefully sit while being stared at. She can't explain how this was any different to any formal gathering or banquet she had attended where just about every set of eyes were on her, but it was. A silent serving maid appeared at her side to gently push the porcelain cups to her and filled it. A little tray of sweet pastry was placed right within her reach but she thought better than to grab one and made it disappear into her mouth. The Queen Serenity the First was still judging her very closely. Like a hawk watching a rabbit to make a stumble before swooping in for the kill. It will happen soon, and the hawk waits patiently.

"Now that we've finally together, we should immediately get to business. Prince Dimande had asked for your hand of marriage." Her Lady Mother said in a monotonous tone, as if she was stating the current weather. Serena, however, was still biting her inner cheek and bit too hard. Metallic taste of blood filled her mouth before she swallowed them down. Prince Dimande was not moving a quiver of his lips but to her ears, she could have swear she heard him chuckled. Serena still dares not to look at him.

"But, Your Majesty, you promised…"

"I promised nothing, child. I said you will be in wedlock by a man of my choice by the end of Summer and with this, you will." She paused to lift the cup to her lips and sipped. "There is no better candidate to marry the Daughter-Heir to the White Moon than our own distant relative of a similarly great kingdom."

"Do I really have no say in this matter?" If this was any other day, Serena might as well gut her own belly than to express the injustice, but her lips had a life of its own. The words of Alex floated through her senses. Maybe the hawk is not a hawk. Maybe it's all just in her eyes to see her Lady Mother as a looming predator ready to strike. Being free is just a choice one needs to make. Her anger seethes under her breath.

"What else is there to say, my Princess? Like I said, your kingdom shall prosper with the union and my kingdom shall finally have an heir. It's a completely flaw free arrangement… unless of course," His grin made her skin crawl. The black upside-down crescent moon on his forehead looked like his third eye, staring her down like a cobra to a mouse. "You have promised to another?"

Serena would have told him the truth right and then – or elaborately lie, whichever works best – but her Lady Mother answered it on her behalf. She told him courting was still very new to her thus her skittish reaction. She emphasized on her purity and her naivety, her excellent upbringing and her innocent nature. Would her Lady Mother's head explode if she knew Serena no longer a virgin? Endymion took her first that warm night under the stars, the third time they met. They say one can tell of a girl's maidenhood just by the face but so far not even her four close friends ever suspected anything different.

"I think a ceremony should be held the day after tomorrow. The sooner the better, if the Gods in our favor. The Princess shall be exchanging oaths in the night of the full moon." As if Serena wasn't there! As if Serena was a diseased runt, and was sentenced a trip to the butcher to end her misery. The Queen's blue ice for eyes held no warmth. "I believe it is almost time for dinner. You may go now and get your head sorted out." Only that, and Serena doesn't exist anymore. They continued talking about how large the wedding would be and what color should the bride's dress should be.

Angry beyond words but Serena still managed to leave them be without a tantrum. She ran as soon as she was out of the room, as fast as her slippered feet can take her. Her eyes were hot and her head hurts. She cared not of the poor serving boy she slammed into and sent him toppled over the floor. She didn't give a mind when she hit the corners of a small decoration table with a large statue of the Queen. She heard the ominous sounds of it crashed to pieces yet she still ran.

I was a fool! She never listened to me!

_You were a fool indeed._

Serena reached the little garden she liked to spend time at when things don't go her way. The voice inside her head was like a whispering demon. Yet it has her voice.

To think that I was ready to throw my heart aside just so she could decide things for me!

_You were a fool. You should never have trusted anyone._

I hate her!

_I hate her!_

_Being free is easy. You just have to take the chance of stepping outside the sanctuary of your nest and dared to spread your wings. Fly away._

Serena told her friends she didn't feel well that night when they came to prepare her for dinner. Her voice was still croaky after hours of crying to herself, cursing her destiny and her life. Amy thumbed her eyes and made her open her mouth to peer into, the way she always do to determine her liege's health. She was convinced.

"We will inform the Queen of your absence. Please, retire early today. You are much too stressed out. Sure you don't want to share your problems with us?"

Serena shook her head and kept staring into the fireplace. Tonight, she grimly swore to herself. As soon as they disappeared and shut the door, Serena waste no time to crouch under the bed and grab the small satchel of shifts, simple cotton blouse and skirt she demanded of a maid, and her comb. She held the ivory comb in her hand before breaking it in half and tossed it into the fire. That was a present from that woman she had to call her mother. Reaching under her pillows where a dagger would always be in case of an assault or any other reason. She unsheathed it and grabs hold of her long hair by the nape of her neck and cut them. The hair that was an imitation of that wretched woman fell on the floor. She stepped on them as if she was crushing her old pathetic life as a puppet. She wants nothing to do with her life as an obedient puppy anymore. Slipping into her riding boots, she saw the useless heirloom dangling from her neck. Pressing her lips together, she pulled it hard so the strings would snap and shove it into her satchel. That pathetic jewel might be useful if she could sell it someplace.

Counting to fifty before slipping out of her room, she made her pace slightly faster just to not raise any attention. Her knuckles were white from clutching the hilt of the dagger just in case someone ever questioned her. She was poised to stab any fool who dares to stop her now. With a pounding in her breast and a throb in her head, she walked under the shadows of flickering torch towards outside of the palace. No one foolish enough to pass her granted every able servant was now busy at the grand dinner. A guard did made a sound as he saw her but he squinted his eyes and then shook his head as if he had seen wrongly. Surely Serena was not looking like the Princess he knew. With her hair this short and the soot she lightly rubbed on her face to make herself like a maid retiring for the day.

As if all the luck in the world goes her way, she was out of the palace's ground and made her way towards the same trail she took earlier with Alex and her friends. A sharp pain hit her temples and she angrily pushed it down. Nothing should slow her down now. Not even a headache. Baring her teeth to suppress her emotions storming in her middle, she ran into the dark forest.

"The bunny is out of the cage." Dimande spared only a slightest attention to the blonde 'man' who whispered to his ear as he carefully knifed his meat. There was a tiny pause of hesitance before this Alex, or Alexandra as he was born with, continued. "But she took _it_ along. I looked." Meaning he was clever enough to search the Princess' room before stating that fact. He stabbed the quail on his plate with a fork before cutting it down. Dimande hated any sort of change in his plan, but this fortunately does not jeopardize his initial sequence of event.

Waving him away, he pressed a smile towards the beautiful Queen sitting right across him. He raised his wine glass to his lips and sipped on the sweet liquid. Soon, the beautiful Queen will learn of his power. Soon, the entire White Moon Kingdom will be under his rule. And soon, the exquisite Princess will be in his hands and she will learn the full extent of his love for her pretty eyes. But most important of all, the Silver Crystal will be his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ainako:** I begin to doubt if I ever manage to finish this.

* * *

><p>Serena walked slowly at the edge of the lake she had seen in the daylight before towards the other side. The looming branches of trees that looked beautiful in the day were eerie in the night. The moon was not yet full but it was enough to shine her path. She thought of going to where she hid Luna, her secret horse, and rides her to where Endymion is but her mind thought not to. Her inner voice told her to come this way, but for what reason, she couldn't tell. There's no time to falter so she just kept on moving and trust her instinct. With a torch in one hand and her dagger in another, she kept on walking.<p>

She grimaced as her boots stepped on something soggy at the other side of the lake. It was a swamp - or at least a very wet earth. Cursing under her breath, she pulled up her hood to shield her ears from the cold breeze and hoped her next step was on dry piece of land. She felt as if she was on the move for hours but yet the smell of the lake was not getting further behind. She turned her head to see if she had been walking that far yet or not, and her eyes caught a glimpse of a shimmering light floating above the lake.

"Good evening."

A rich, mellow voice of a woman came from behind and Serena immediately slashed the air with her dagger. The woman, tall and skin as of dark brown, stood a few paces away. She had a staff in one hand and a lantern in another which she raised and it lighted her face with amber glow. She was smiling very warmly.

_Trust no one_, a voice inside her said. _She is here to take you back to the wretched Queen_, it said again. But to the stranger, she asked "Did you saw that?" instead.

"Saw what?"

"There was shining white horse with wings over the lake. It was just there..." Another glance to where the winged horse was revealed nothing but the empty, silent lake.

The other woman smiled. "You are special. I have lived in this swamp for many years and not once have I seen any winged horse."

"Are you saying that I'm lying?!"

"Oh no, not at all. I was only saying only a special type of people can see the Pegasus. It was a creature of legend, after all, and since not that many people saw them, nobody believed it ever existed." She paused as if to judge Serena's disposition. "Would you come to my house? I have hot food ready. I'm sure you're hungry."

As a matter of fact, Serena was starving. Her head did not hurt so much now but she followed the dark-skinned woman to her hut, tailing from behind. The tall woman's long hair that fell from a tight bun on top of her head swayed very gently and for some reason that made Serena to believe there's nothing to be afraid of this woman. It was a quaint little house with smoke rising from the chimney. There was so much light inside but it didn't make her squint. As soon as she walked in, she saw immediately saw a small dining table, and a bubbling pot of stew at the fireplace nearby. There were already two clean bowls set on the table, as if the woman expected to have a guest, yet Serena didn't voice her suspicion. Instead, she simply sat on the chair and waited for the dark woman to ladle the hot stew onto her plate. She handed a large piece of warm bread while Serena wolfed it down. She was emancipated as if she had not eaten in days instead of just a few hours. There was also a large slice of apple pie beside her plate and that too disappeared into her mouth.

"It's strange to see anyone coming here. Were you on your way to somewhere?" The other woman said. She had not touched her plate of stew yet. "Forgive me; I haven't given you my name. I am called Trista. Is anything wrong with the Royal city that made the Princess to leave in the middle of the night?"

Serena would have jumped, but instead she just stopped her chewing and fiddled with the bread crumbs on her skirt. "How did you know who I was?" She said. Honestly, no one – not even her own Mother – would have recognized her like this.

"Everyone knows who you are, Your Majesty. Even with a different hair and grimy face, any loyal person of the White Moon Kingdom knows who you are."

"I'm no longer your Princess. I'm simply Serena."

"Nothing can change who you are destined to be, my Princess."

Serena met the mystifying crimson eyes of Trista's and shook her head. _She wouldn't know_, a voice whispered in her heart, she wouldn't know her reasons even if she tried to tell her. She didn't say anything else then and let the silence crashed in. Serena stared into her palm, listening to her heart, yet it didn't tell her anything anymore. As it silenced the very minute she stepped a foot inside the hut. Later, Trista offered her to stay for the night which she calmly accepted. As she rose to lie on the warm bed, her eyes saw a crib at an edge of the small hut. She walked towards it and peered inside. A babe is sleeping so soundly with a thumb to suckle.

"Your baby?"

"No. I'm simply her guardian for the time being."

She would have asked who the parent of the babe and why she was here in the middle of the swamp forest, but her lips didn't voice it. Instead, she gently stroked her finger to the soft cheek of the infant and tucked her in. She would like babies with Endymion, and she would soon be in his arms to make it happen. She would have a girl, with eyes bright like his. Serena could picture it even now of Endymion and her baby - their baby - laughing on his lap. All the reason she chose to stay away from her destiny. Chase your dream, they say, and Serena was willing to drag her whole body over flaming coal to catch it.

Walking towards the clean made bed, her eyes caught onto a door frame at the other end of the room - a very peculiar door that doesn't seem to fit in a small cabin of a house such Trista's. Where everything else was lacquered wood, this door seems to be cast from the darkest piece of metal. The intricate carvings decorated its panels clearly stated this was not something one get with the house.

"What is that door?" the question popped out of her mouth groggily as Trista stood near her and place a warm blanket over her shoulders. Gods, she is tired. How long had she's been walking?

"A door that is also the reason why I'm here." There was a pregnant pause as the tall woman stared at the metal door as if considering. She pressed her lips and smile to Serena after a moment and guided her to the bed. She wanted to ask where Trista would sleep if her bed was taken, but a gentle hush quieted her. Trista was sitting at her study table with a small lamp to just give enough light for her to write something on a piece of paper. The rest of the room was strangely dark but not even once she verbally questioned her curiosity.

That night, she stared into the starry sky before sleep took her. There was no dream, but only the voices telling her to keep moving. She might have asked the invisible voices why she's doing any of what they telling her to do but her dreams were silent. When she woke up, the sky was still dark. Trista was reading by the fireplace with a small rocking cot with the babe tucked inside, still sleeping. Serena gathered her blankets around herself and dragged it along as she moved towards the cot and gave it a gentle sway. Trista didn't say anything but only smiled warmly when Serena looked up to her.

"Why is she still sleeping?"

"A babe needs a lot of sleep to grow. At least, that's what I read about."

"What's her name?"

"Holly, I think."

"You think?"

"Well. She's not old enough to talk yet to give her own name. Holly is simply the name she was known as for the moment." The woman chuckled richly. "Are you hungry, Princess? I baked sunflower nuts and raisin bread today. It should be about ready. Why don't you go wash up and we'll have a meal?"

As if she had known this woman for all her life, she did what she was told. The bread was delightful with butter but somehow something was nagging in her conscience. Something she's supposed to do. Somewhere she needs to go. Someone she wanted to be with. The raisin bread was delicious. Why is she here? A bit more honey to her tea made it all the better. The sweetness made her middle stir with satisfaction.

After the warm meal, Serena went back to the bed and lie down. The sky is still dark, as seen from the window nearby. The moon was not in sight. Not even a single star was present. Her sleep was dreamless as before, but the voices nagged faintly into oblivion…

Serena woke up again for Gods know how long. It was still dark. She peered towards the tall woman, now sitting at her table, appeared to be writing something again. Dismissing the woman, she closed her eyes to sleep for the third time. This time though, her sleep was not empty. The voices were clear. It questioned where she was and why she was there. It demanded why she wasted her time here. It raged over the fact that she was so trusting of the strange woman in the forest.

_She was writing something before. _

She did.

_What was she writing about?_

I don't think it's my business to know everything about everyone!

_What are the chances she was writing to the Queen of your whereabouts?_

Serena's breath caught. Dread fell upon her like lead. The Queen's face appeared in her dream. Her eyes glowed blood red like a she-demon she is.

YOU WILL OBEY ME, SERENITY!

_Never trusts anyone._

This time, when her eyes shot open, Serena immediately got up and gathered her cloak and dagger. Trista, standing beside the babe's cot, was surprised to see her hurrying. There was a rushed sound of horse stampedes from the direction she came from. The Queen was coming to take her.

"I trusted you!"

_Never trusts anyone._

"Please, my Princess. You are unwell. You must go back to the palace…"

Trista held out her hand to catch her, but a quick swipe of the dagger made her retreated.

"You… WITCH! You bewitched me!"

_Never trusts anyone._

"Princess Serenity, please listen to me. You need help. Please go back and rest some more. The poison will-"

_Never trusts anyone. _

_RUN! SHE IS COMING!_

Serena took no time to think. She dashed outside into the dark forest and ran as fast as she can. The shadows of the trees swallowed her into its belly. Her path was clear at first, but then it got too dark the deeper she went. Stray tree stumps and fallen branches peppered her way, making her tripped and hit her head on the cold soil. She could taste the blood in her mouth as her lips cut from the fall, but she spat it out and gave it no more mind. Serena must go on and run. The voices didn't let her stop to rest at all. She ran.

She ran and ran and ran. The forest was silent save for her own frantic breath. Soon she slowed down, and was simply dragging her feet to take one step after another. Her mouth was dry. Her heart raced like wildfire. Dirt caked on her sweaty face. She needs to run. How long had she run? She dared not to look over her shoulders, to the path she came from. That horrible witch must be on her tail already.

Serena closed her eyes for a moment and woke up seeing the ground pressed onto her cheeks. She collapsed without her realizing it. She urged her knees to support her and to carry on running. They obeyed hesitantly, but she faced another problem instead. Where was she heading? The dark forest looked almost the same from every angle. There was no footprint to suggest where she had trodden. She was afraid, yet the voices told her to run again. With wobbly knees, she chose one direction and limped towards it.

It felt as if she had walked for days, even weeks. Somewhere behind her was the dagger she left behind after her fingers failed to grasp it any harder. She wanted to curl up and die, yet she cannot. The voices didn't let her. She was just about to kiss the earth and embrace it for the last time, when a blinding glow appeared before her. It was the winged horse – the Pegasus. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she basked in the benevolent shimmer.

The beautiful creature was standing there so near yet so far away. Serena gathered what energy left of her knees and made them crawl towards the Pegasus. Inch by inch, she could see clearer of the white horse with wings neatly folded on its back. It's whole body was glowing in gentle glimmer, and its eyes are golden. A horn of gold grew in the middle of its forehead. It watched her with much sympathy as Serena mouthed to say "Please. Don't leave me." She has no voice left but the Pegasus seems to have heard her. It patiently waited, never left its eyes from her.

She kissed the cold earth just one step away from the Pegasus. Her knees met their limit. She has no more control to her hip all the way down to her toes. Serena cried, voicelessly, summoning her fail body to move. She heard the stomping hooves and despair that the creature has given up on her and leaving, but a warm touch awakened her hope. The Pegasus nuzzled the top of her head as if cheering her to keep trying.

"Please. Let me see my Prince again. My Prince Endymion."

When the creature raised its head up and began to move away, Serena wailed. Yet it stopped and glance back at her. _Does it want me to follow it?_ From Gods know where she gained the strength, she managed to pick up herself up from the ground. Every inch of her body ache. Each of her limb wanted to fall down from the joints. Yet she managed to take one painful step and another, following the Pegasus. There was light somewhere beyond, blinding her. And the Pegasus began to take up speed and lifted from the ground. Its wings spread wide taking wind to rise up higher. Serena would have shrieked.

_Don't! Don't leave me! Please!_

Light engulfed her sight. Before she knows it, there was no longer trees blocking the sky above her head. Before she knows it, there was no longer solid ground below her feet. Before she could even begin to comprehend, she felt the pull of the earth - gravity, Amy would call it - and she was falling down, the tumbling sky overwhelmed her vision. The last thing she remembered registered into her thoughts was the coldness of water filling her lungs.


	9. Chapter 9

Ainako: I'm sorry if I made anyone waited for an update.

* * *

><p>The white stallion he rode whisked its head, shaking its coarse mane as if in utter boredom. He caught himself stealing yet another glace over his shoulders, to the direction where he had come from. He left the ancient ruins of what seemed to be a shrine of some sort that still had one pagoda and beautiful patches of wild flowers, despite being abandoned for a thousand years. The place where he had been camping alone for almost three weeks. He would have spent months if he wasn't – to put in figurative form – scooped up like a 5 year old boy who needs to be put to bed but he didn't want to, by an unimpressed father. Except, the father in this metaphor is four men who were riding not too far ahead of him in total silence, obvious they were still angry at the childish tantrum Endymion had thrown when he refused to go back with them.<p>

"Are we heading straight to the fort?"

He had to shout to make sure his voice were heard. He still dared not to ride beside them yet.

"Depends on are you ready to act like a leader you're supposed to be."

Kunzite, his long hair colored like starlight grey, did not even turned towards him.

"Or would you like a dip into that raging river to clear your head first?"

Endymion eyed the menacing river not too far from where they were riding. A sparse vegetation made a natural fence to a cliff that fell about ten adult's height. The water was like a torrent, crashed into jagged rocks with terrible sounds, but it's not as violent as it usually was. It was clear and pure. Somehow that reminded him of Serena. A girl so delicate, so enticing, he dreamed of a life with her. She was quite young, but her minds were matured beyond her age. She phrased her words like a lady would have but still insists on being a 'just a girl who yearns the pretty flowers'. She admitted she has tutors that acted like her chaperones but nothing beyond the fact that she had 'duties' and was to be poised to fit the role she was born for. Endymion was no fool. He knew she might be one of the daughter of a very important family but duties on a female is unheard of. Only men were given duties. Women are to be the support pillars of a family, and none else.

But love made him a fool. He should have asked her more about herself but his brain refused to even thought of it. He swallowed down her supposed stories with not a single doubt. He remembered the night they shared under the stars. She was beautifully radiant and he was the lonely moth, seduced by the light. She was scared, as was he, but not for the shared pleasures between unwed man and woman despite what she said. The fears in her eyes, her lovely blue eyes, speaks more of a fear of a shame. Afterwards when she turned her eyes away looking at the full moon, she whispered meant not to anyone's ears: "Would you ever forgive me, mother?". He didn't pry it from her when she rolled over to cover her face under his chin. She cooed softly as she sleeps. How he wished he could hear her delicate random noises again.

Kunzite's voice calling him to catch up brought him back to the present and Endymion had to chase away the memories of the sweet lovemakings bubbling up his mind. The raging river as if roaring to wake him up too. Sighing, he clicked his tongue and heeled his stallion to move faster. Jadiete gave his shoulder a soft tap as the short haired blond slowed to meet his pace.

"My Lord, have you heard of this forest?"

The other man pointed towards the other side of the river. A forest so thick you can't see beyond the darkness despite being this close. The edge of the woodland creeps to the fall of the cliff. "It's a cursed forest. One say there's absolutely nothing there - not even a game animal, not even a single bug - but people had been trying to test the rumours. Not one of them were ever seen again."

Truly, that sounds ridiculous. A curse? Only heathens believed in curses. But he can see how the stories were born. A forest that thick would have been hard, of not impossible, to cross through. The canopies were dark green, giving the illusion of an ancient woodland.

"What lies beyond there?" Endymion asked without thinking. Jediete shook his head. Zoicite answered instead.

"The Kingdom of the White Moon, if I'm not mistaken."

"White Moon? Does it has anything to do with the Black Moon Kingdom?"

"Long ago, they used to be one. A war broke out some two thousand years ago and the Royal families went different ways. Or so I heard." Kunzite explained. He, too, scanned the trees and seemingly in disbelieve there was anything living within or even beyond it. There was no sound save for the rustling of leaves as the wind touches the canopy.

"This forest acted like a natural barrier to the White Moon Kingdom. They are not a country with any political connection to anyone. They existed in solitude the whole time for at least two millennia."

"Would they side with us if we make a formal proceeding? It sounds like they're not in talking terms with the Black Moon either." Nephrite chimed in. "And we would really need an ally or two. Prince Dimand and his army is, realistically speaking, beyond our reach with what we have for the time being."

"However promising it sounds like, there are two factors we need to make sure of. One, not counting crossing this accursed forest, we are looking at at least three months of marching our men to the borders of this White Moon Kingdom. And two, in three months, what is left of our motherland would already been swept away and conquered by the Black Moon already. That does not considering the odds that the White Moon would throw us out of her gates before hearing anything we can propose." Kunzite rarely showed any signs of pessimism the whole time Endymion had him in his service, but right then, it's very clear in his eyes.

Earthland was a flourished land far away from here. Small, but flourishing. The people tend to the farms as her soil were rich and plenty. If he were to be born two generations ago, Endymion would have been heralded as Prince and future King. But the monarch had to succumbed to invasion and the royal family was abolished. Now the people had to pay their tribute and tax to the new ruler. Prince Dimand ascended to the throne when the King suddenly died a year ago, and the first proclamation he had was to root out the rebellion. Endymion's father had gathered many men in secrets to claim back the land, but he caught a fever he never recovered. The duty now falls in his hands. He tried his best to follow the shadows of his father but Prince Dimand were already on his heels and they had no choice but to flee the land where they were born. He was running away from the whispers saying how incompetent he was compared to his late father when he fatefully met Serena. She made him forgets all his worries. A life with her would be close to bliss. Gods, how he wished he could just run away with her.

"They are doubting you because you doubt yourself, my Lord Endymion. Your men can only imitate what you showed to them." Jadeite said reassuringly. The three men he trusted with his life nodded in agreement. His worries must have shown so clearly in his face for them to read.

"I know. But how can I be like Father?"

"You cannot, because you are not your Father. You are yourself. Be who you are."

"People always says that. Yet when I take a step I chose myself, they quickly say I chose wrong. Do I be myself, or do I be what they want me to be?"

Kunzite said nothing for a while, when finally, "Be the man YOU want to be. Do you want to be a leader? Do you want your homeland back? Simple men like us can't think very far like you. We merely follows. I'd say if you decided to surrender to Prince Dimand, the rest of the men would too. We are severely outnumbered and scattered. But surely Dimand would have our heads decorating his castle walls the next hour you put down your sword."

"I will never surrender, Kunzite. You heard me swear by Father's grave I will carry on his fight. We WILL be taking back what is ours." Endymion raised his voice rather angrily and Kunzite smiles when he heard the fire in his liege's words. The other men might doubt Endymion as their leader, but never him. Zoicite, Jadeite and Nephrite shared his trust. They will take their land back or die trying.

"Then we need to reach the fort as fast as we can before sundown. Too much time we had wasted standing around in the same place. We fear Dimand's army would have reach us if we wait any longer. The men grows restless and... my Lord?"

Whatever Kunzite was saying, Endymion barely listened. His eyes caught a glitter way up ahead on the opposite side of the cliff, right at the very edge of the silent forest. He had seen the old shield of his ancestors tucked safely within his belongings back at the camp. Father had shown it to him when he was young. A horse-like creature poised to flight was carved as the blessed symbol of the family. A very peculiar horse except for the pair of large wings and a golden horn right at the center of its forehead. The gold horn was emphasized quite remarkably on the family signia too. Not once in Endymion's life had he ever wondered if the pegasus are real. It surely was just a figment of a man's wild imagination, he thought. But there he was, looking straight at the creature in mid-flight. The pure white mane tossed in the wind. It leapt from the cliff and disappeared before he could point to his retainers to what he saw. Instead, their eyes saw a figure of a maiden flailing and running towards the edge.

As if time stopped for that one moment. Endymion screamed his lungs out for her name, panic flooded his thoughts. There was the woman he love. The woman he never thought would have seen again. And she was falling right into the raging river.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ainako: Pls to not hope I can finish this. I think I can 75% of the times but many times it's hard to translate your grandeur ideas into written words. In English.**

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, my Prince?"<p>

She tried for the third time to get him to notice her, standing by the door to the Prince's sleeping chamber. Beryl donned her best dress with plunging neckline and precious stones in her hair the moment she heard her Prince Endymion had returned. She wouldn't put the Prince as low as the other unruly men out there, but she knew he liked how she looked in dresses like these. She had caught him many times staring too long. Beryl would have carve other men's eyes out of their sockets for just doing that but Endymion was her only exception. For him, she would bare her own bones if he liked the view.

Breathing in deep to hide her fragile patience, she called again.

"Prince Endymion?"

Not a stir from his seating by the bed, with his eyes locked to the person lying on top. Beryl would have yanked the milksop out of there if she had her way. That bed was supposed to be shared with her and her alone with her Prince. How dare a pale donkey people like that girl crawl her way there! If Beryl knew beforehand who that girl was when the Prince and his retainers arrived days ago, she wouldn't have offered herself to help undressing and tend to her cuts and bruises. She wouldn't have to help cleaning the bedpan and put fresh coals to warm the covers. She wouldn't have bothered to feed the comatose girl and sang a prayer for her fast recovery. If Beryl knew this girl was the one who stole the heart of her would-be fiance, she would have smothered her with a pillow, make sure she choked on her gruel!

"My Lord!"

This time, he finally noticed and turned to her. He dared to raise one finger over his lips to silence her. The nerve! She didn't have the heart to play along with obedience when there's nothing for her in return. Without lowering her voice, she instead softened her words to a degree.

"General Kunzite requests for your appearance in the gathering room, my Lord."

She even gave him a little of her smile in the end. That, along with the emphasis of her bosom, should make him stir - should make anyone stir. But without even a gulp or a stutter, he waved her away. He _waved_ her away! How _dare_ he!

"Tell the General I will be there just a moment." And he's back staring at that half-dead hussy.

Beryl would have run up to that milksop and tore her hair off her scalp if not for the booming voice came behind her. Kunzite literally took no care to keep the noise his boots are making against the stone floor. He would have woken up the whole fort but yet that shameless whore still sleeps. She fought the rage down and bit her lips.

"And how many 'moments' do you need? An hour? A day? A week? I have given you TWO weeks, Endymion!"

"But she is still-"

"Why? You forgot how to remember your oath because this girl is still not waking up?"

"Those two matters does not relate to one another, Kunzite." Her Prince tried to argue while whispering, his face red for some reason. What a ridiculous sight to witness. He should be arguing about Beryl instead like she deserved to.

"You forgot you had your loyal men eager to ride when you call to claim the land because this girl is not waking up? Do you think none of these good men have a wife or child that they wished they could stay staring at their sleeping faces instead of throwing their bloody lives in the battlefield?" Kunzite let out a long sigh and dropped his voice. "I begin to regret the decision to dive into the raging river to save her. I really do, Endymion, if this is the type of distraction she gives you."

So _he_ was the one to blame that lead this stupid girl here. Inside, Beryl boiled with seething anger. She needs to punish him one day for this. But Kunzite was not at all aware for her toxic glare. Knowing staying there any longer would made her turn into a madwoman, Beryl stomped away without any leave from the Prince. When she was well away from earshot, she quickened her pace. This facade has gone too long. If things were to happen, she needed to start them herself. Metallia would know how. Beryl would have cackled in glee. She quickly finds her horse and rode out of the fort. No one dared to stop her of course. She is Beryl, the future Queen to Prince Endymion. Queen Beryl will make that shameless hussy grovel at her feet for taking away her Prince.

"Please do not say that, Kunzite. I just..."

Again, the Princeling eyed the sleeping girl longingly. Kunzite understands, of course, the mad things love can do to a sensible man.

"But would you have it in your heart to let her be the reason holding you back?"

Endymion made a pained expression and closed his eyes. He knew his liege was not at all stupid. He would see sense, only if guided properly. Gods, they couldn't risk losing a leader now when they're right in the middle of the enemy's land. Soon or late, Dimande's army would catch up and level everything in one swoop. Lose Endymion now and hope will die. All will die. Kunzite restrained from gripping his fists too tight. They couldn't risk to falter now.

"I... I'm sorry. I will have someone else look after her for a while. Beryl..."

Kunzite noticed the red headed woman glaring at him and briskly left without a word. Beryl intimidates him sometimes. He would rather face ten men while unarmed than facing her alone.

"You should be reminded that Beryl is not your maid, my Lord. She is here for another reason."

She is here as your fiance, he wanted to add but he held his tongue. Their marriage would promise good prospect between their two houses. Endymion being the rightful heir to the throne and Beryl from a wealthy house that more or less funded the whole army.

"Oh... yes. I-I see."

"I will ask the maiden who took refuge in our camp the other day. My Lord, you will need to join me in the conference room. Michelle."

The said woman quietly stepped inside the room as soon as summoned. She looked like a well brought girl with a musical voice. Her wavy hair that touched to her shoulders reminded of him the color of seaweed. She bobbed to curtsy.

She was a mystery, this Michelle. They met her one rainy night, stranded by the upturned cart she said she was riding before her horse slipped out of her rein and ran away spooked by a landslide. Kunzite and the rest, as well as Endymion, never meant to bring her to camp. But somehow, she knew who Endymion was. Despite whatever nonsense with that hand mirror she always carried in her belt she claimed to have revealed to her, he refused to believe it has any form of magic. But somehow she knew who they all were before introducing themselves. Either abandoned the girl or take her along with the marching army, they chose the latter. Though Kunzite still fears she might be a spy from Prince Dimand, he couldn't leave a woman alone in the rain. She had remained in the camp as helpers to the small group of women - maids and cooks whom also whose husbands served as soldiers - but he had heard of her taking upon it herself as entertainers. She played the fiddle, or violin as she insisted, and cheered up the mood of the men. Thanks to her seemingly innocent disposition, Kunzite finds it hard not to lower his guard around her. Perhaps this is the perfect time to prove how far he can trusts her.

"Michelle, stay with the girl."

"Serena. Her name is Serena." Endymion corrected.

"Yes. Serena. Please stay with Serena and tend to her caretaking."

The woman smiled gently and curtsied as she see them go.

"I guess it's not my place to doubt you when you said there wouldn't be any tracks to suggest where Serena might have headed, Madam Trista."

Lita stood up from her kneeling after attempting to read the soggy earth of signs of recent passerby. She was gifted with a talent of tracking, yet she could not see any trace of a woman who just passed by a few days ago, or ever. There was nothing that walked on legs which she couldn't track, and there was never a forest she couldn't hear its whispers. But in here, nothing speaks to her. Regular forests would have the smell of the wind, animal excrement and fragrant barks of trees, but not here. The trees stood in eternal silence. Not a whisper of an animal within range and strangely not even a smell of the earth permeates the air. It was illogical to assume but does the trees is even alive here? But then, even dead trees would give off a smell of decay.

Trista, a quiet lone woman smiled and told them yet again to address her only with her name. Lita couldn't obliged. Trista is not just a woman to her eyes. Her name was mentioned in ancient texts as the sole guardian of the Chronos Woods. Most likely every guardian posted here all adopted the name Trista, but Lita at least don't dismissed that she might be the same Trista in the stories. There was an air of wisdom around the woman, like from someone who had lived a century or more, yet the youthful face made guessing her age even harder. To Lita, the dark skinned woman might have at most only ten years her senior.

Amy and Mina trod slowly, trailing behind with their hands on the rein of their horses. The beasts looked scared - terrified even - but they were bred to withstand the elements. A touch to the neck and a soft coo calmed them down. For now, at least. Amy had a crease of worry distorting her pretty face. She whispered her concern of when will they ever get out of this forest. The horses will soon reached their limit to stay calm. If they succumbed to panic, they might scampered off, and to lose their ride now would make things very complicated. Mina's white stallion she named Artemis trod steadily. The black mare they found just by the edge of the forest that somehow decided to follow them also managed to keep a steady pace. The mare had a rein in its teeth and dropped it on Lita's hand as soon as she got near - she thought the mare was injured - and it nudged to be reined. Certainly this was no wild mare. Someone must have owned her. Lita would have left the mare if they had not noticed the yellowish blonde marking on its forehead in a shape of a upright crescent moon. A complete identical to Artemis'. Mina doubted if the horses might share blood relation, but this is no coincidence. For the time being, they will take the mare along this perilous search.

"Trista, but how exactly large is this forest?" Ray voiced after spending the majority of the time in complete silence. The Princess' disappearance hits her harder than the three of them. "I think we may have been walking for more than a full day already. And it doesn't seem to be that large of a forest from the outskirt."

"True, it is not a very large forest, but it is a place of strong magic." Trista replied. Lita saw the woman gently rocked the sleeping child she was carrying on her breast. She claimed the child was not hers but was entrusted to care for her until she wakes up. Seeing very little she explained about her situation made all the other questions she might have silenced even before it reach her lips. Or maybe Trista might have done something to keep them from asking too much. She was said to be a witch, after all. "It's just that time flows differently here than the outside world. A few hours here would seem like weeks outside. A day would be like months - even years. If you got lost here, and somehow survived for a few weeks, a century might have come and gone."

"All the more reasons we need to find the Princess soon. It already had been a month..." Pain came back to Lita's chest. She held back the tears in a chokehold. Now is not the time. Now all they need was to find the Princess. The whole kingdom needs Princess Serenity. Lita needs Serena, the girl to whom she had vowed to protect so long her heart is still beating.

"That is why you must not walked off too far away from me right now. As long as I am with you, the flow of time would not be affecting you in person." Trista, one hand on the babe on her breast, and the other held a tall staff with glowing orb that served as their source of light in this dim forest.

Something in a stone throw away reflected the bronze glow of the orb, and Lita went ahead to collect it. There, in the ground was a dagger so intricately made out of ivory and silver. It doesn't look used. Holding it in her hand, the cold blade warmed up with her touch. As if Lita was touching the owner of this dagger. She had told the Princess that she would have to learn to protect herself if her guards failed to her aid. Lita had personally taught her to mentally prepared of a fight or flight situations. Serena was not a very athletic so Lita was lenient in training her how to run from assailants. Instead, she intended to train the Princess how to throw punches and kicks. Intended. Lita haven't actually made any progress in that. The dagger was a gift Lita gave to her on her 9th nameday. She had promised to teach her how to use it. She had promised.

Ray and Mina had their arms around her waist as she stood and immediately lost all her energy to stand up right. The sorrow came back to her like a hurricane, battering on her face without mercy. Tears burned her eyes, making the world blurry and dead. She could not stop them from flowing.

"I should have taught her how to fistfight. She is without any means of weapon..." Lita couldn't stop herself from repeating that over and over again. Every inch of her body ache to meet the Princess again. Serena had been the only reason for Lita's life. She lives off her smiles like a sprouting bud thrives from the sunlight. "I should have been there with her that night, Ray. I should have, right after you said there was something wrong, right after I agreed with you. I should have stayed in her room and give her her favorite candy I hid in her drawers. I would have... I should have known... Nothing like this would ever happened if I... Not this... Not all these..."

Three heads smothered her face, hands in each other, consoling one another. It's unfair, of course, trying to blame herself for everything. Amy sobbed while Mina wept. Ray's eyes were red and she was biting her lip. Even without words, Lita knew. This is not the time point fingers, no time to lose yourself with the guilt. What had happened, happened. We cry for the lost. We will protect who still lives.

"You will find her." Trista said after a while. Her face was like carved from a stone watching the women from a short distance. She breathed in deep and set her eyes to the babe on her breast.

"You need to find her", she paused and gently held the sleeping child's hand. "Or the White Moon Kingdom dies."


End file.
